


My White Knight

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Mana always had been horrible to his roadies and sometimes it could end with people getting hurt.





	My White Knight

            “Here you go.” A blond roadie said, placing a glass of ice cold water in front of Mana. He stepped back nervously, as Mana kind of freaked him out. He was always so strange and distant and in the week he had been working for Malice Mizer, Kamijo had yet to hear the guitarist speak.

            Mana's cold eyes, as that was the only way to describe them, turned on Kamijo and, unable to help himself, Kamijo took a step back. Mana looked so angry.

            “What is this?” Mana asked, proving two things; That he could speak and that he was indeed a man. Kamijo had been having doubts about both.

            “The water you asked for?” Kamijo asked, turning the statement into a question at the last second as Mana glared.

            “Mineral water from one of the bottles in the fridge?” Mana asked.

            “Yes. Just like you requested.” Kamijo repeated, knowing for a fact he had the right brand, there had only been one choice in there.

            “And the ice?” Mana asked.

            “From the packet.” Kamijo replied.

            “So you didn't freeze it yourself. It's not made from the correct water?” Mana demanded.

            “Does that matter?” Kamijo asked.

            “Yes,” Mana snapped annoyed. “What is the point of having special water, if you're just going to throw in frozen chunks of anything?”

            “I don't know,” Kamijo repeated. “I just thought you'd want ice because it's hot.”

            “Get me another,” Mana ordered, thrusting the glass in Kamijo's hand so hard that the water soaked Kamijo's shirt and the glass shattered. “Now look what you've done!” Mana complained, noticing a drop of water on his boot. In a huff he stormed off to find something to dry it off. (He eventually used one of Yu~ki's shirts but that's not really important.)

            “Don't let Mana bother you.” Kami spoke up, the only witness to the incident.

            “I'm trying.” Kamijo replied, glad that at least Kami was nice. No that wasn't fair, both Yu~ki and Közi treated him with respect, Tetsu too on the rare occasion when he noticed the roadie. Still it was Kami who went out of his way to be kind. Perhaps it was merely the similarities in their names? Or more likely it was just Kami's personality.

            “You're bleeding!” Kami gasped, as he noticed the blood dripping from Kamijo's hand. Surprised Kamijo looked down to find a shard of glass was buried into his palm. “Here, let me get the glass out.” Kami offered, already at Kamijo's side. “It might hurt.” He warned.

            “Just do it.” Kamijo replied, gritting his teeth in pain as Kami quickly got the glass out and dropped it on the floor with the rest.

            “We need something to hold back the bleeding.” Kami commented, glancing around the room for a towel or something. Of course there was nothing, as Mana wouldn't have left to dry his boot if there was.

            “My shirts soaked anyway.” Kamijo pointed out using his uninjured hand to undo the buttons and carefully slid out of it. Gently Kami wrapped the cloth around Kamijo's hand and tied it tight in an attempt to stop the blood flowing further. At best it stopped more blood getting on the floor.

            “Come on, I'll drive you to hospital. I think you need stitches.” Kami encouraged and with a sigh Kamijo agreed and followed the red-haired man to his car.

 

            Accident and emergency was, as always, crowded but they were seen quick thanks to there actually being blood. As feared stitches were needed. Kamijo took the whole thing like a man, making no complaints or protests, even though it hurt. Afterwards Kami drove him home and refused to leave until he'd at least cooked the other something to eat.

            “I'm supposed to be doing this kind of thing for you.” Kamijo commented, as he sat at his kitchen table and watched Kami prepare their food, it had only been polite to let Kami stay.

            “You're injured,” Kami replied. “Which is in fact Mana's fault.”

            “That's true,” Kamijo replied. “I could sue him but I'm not that petty.”

            “Maybe you should, I doubt he'll apologise.” Kami said, angry at the guitarist for being so heartless.

            “You're the only witness. I doubt Mana would let you stay in the band if you testified against him.” Kamijo pointed out.

            “That's true,” Kami agreed. “Still I won't lie, not for him.”

            “Don't worry, I have no plans on taking legal action.” Kamijo promised.

            “Maybe it is for the best.” Kami agreed.

            “You're probably already in trouble for walking out with me.” Kamijo realised, feeling guilty. He really didn't want such a gentle man to have to face the wrath of Mana in the morning.

            “I'm not scared of Mana,” Kami replied. “OK maybe a little, you'd have to be a superhero not to be scared of him.”

            “And here I was, beginning to think you were one.” Kamijo joked.

            “I'm no hero,” Kami said laughing. “I've done nothing really.”

            “Don't put yourself down. You genuinely cared I was alright.” Kamijo replied. “That's special. OK you don't have superpowers but your still my white knight.”

            “Make that purple and I'll agree with you.” Kami said cheekily.

            “Purple,” Kamijo agreed. “Magic and mystery.”

            “Mystery?” Kami asked.

            “I wonder how you'd react if I kissed you?” Kamijo asked. “That's the mystery.”

            “I'd probably like it.” Kami said blushing and within a heart beat the mystery was solved. Kami did enjoy it, he enjoyed it so much that he accepted two more, before having to go rescue their dinner from burning.

            “There's other mysteries I'd like to solve,” Kamijo commented slyly. “But I suspect a man like you will make me wait to answer them.”

            “I think you might be right,” Kami agreed, placing two plates of food on the table. “But I might let you find out the answers to some of them tonight. If you behave.”

            “Oh, I'll behave, Kamijo promised. “It's not like I'm Mana.”

            “No, you're not.” Kami replied, pleased by this. He'd never want to date Mana but Kamijo? Kamijo was just his type. Kami always had liked his princes.


End file.
